Hate That I Love You
by xLilAngelX1993X
Summary: Gabriella gets her heart stolen by the one person she doesn't want to have it-her ex-boyfriend Troy Bolton! what happens when a past is brought to the present? what happens when life is a roller-coaster? Troyella!


Hey guys, u may have remembered me from why is love a secret and All i ever wanted, but i scrapped those 2 coz they're crap :S! and i wrote this in stead, i had finally finished it and i hope you enjoy, sorry its really long, if i made it a multi-chapter it wouldn't have worked, so its a one-shot- TROYELLA of course hehe my fav!!P, ok enough talking, on witht he reading, enjoy! D, its in gabby's P.O.V!!

XOXO Lil Angel..x

Hate that I love you

I stood in front my mirror checking my appearance, I glanced round the room trying to think of anything I'd forgotten but I just left it, I picked up my keys, tekmate and lip gloss and shoved them in my purse and headed towards my balcony doors. I climbed down the side where the vines kept growing up the walls of the house until I jumped down on the grass in my back garden.

"Hey! Gabriella wait, hold on a second" I turned around and heard some call out from the balcony of the house next to me, I couldn't see the face that well so I waited until they had climbed down and over the fence towards me. As they approached me I realized the face clear as daylight, I started to get a headache and started to walk faster away from them I wasn't in the mood to be harassed, but they had caught up to me and grabbed my wrist, I flinched and turned my head away so I didn't make eye contact.

"Gabriella will you look at me for at least two seconds please" he pleaded, I turned around and looked at the ground, I took out my tekmate and started texting.

"Are you serious, I'm talking to you and you're replying through Tekmate!" he said and then scoffed.

_Wat do u want __Troy get the hell away from me NOW! And after wat u did I think wasting my breath on you would be pointless!_

I had put my tekmate in my purse while he was reading the message; I started to walk away when he shouted to me,

"When are you going to stop clinging on to the past and forget about what happened?" he said. This time I stopped and turned around to face him and looked him straight in his strong blue eyes, I walked towards him and stopped

"Considering what you did was unforgivable and the fact that you even had the nerve to bring that up again, I will cling on just so I can remind my self every time I see your face of how much you hurt me and what a jerk you were, correction: what a jerk you are!" I had finished what I had to say and left him standing there in aw.

I came back from the party that night drunk, after what had happened before I didn't want to think about it. I kicked off my heels and dropped my purse on the floor and flopped down on to my bed within seconds I was asleep. That night I had dreamed, not really a dream and worse than a nightmare but a flash back.

-_Flashback-_

_I walked into school and went straight to my locker normally __Troy would be waiting for me there but today he wasn't, I pulled out my phone and called him but his phone was turned off. It was unusual since he never turned his phone off and always answered my calls; I shrugged off the feeling and went about my day. It was longer than most days and sort of dragged on for centuries, I was glad when it had ended and decided to visit Troy on my way home. I drove up his road and parked outside, I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell Troy's mum answered and I asked her where he was and she said_

"_Oh Gabriella I thought he told you I mean he's known for a while now but he moved to live with his dad in New Mexico." I stood there with my mouth slightly open, I felt as if I had been stabbed right in the heart the impact was so shocking I couldn't speak, I had managed to nod to his mum and say thanks before driving home. I ran up to my room and thought about what had just happened, I was so shocked and heart broken I just cried my self to sleep. A month later, I stood there and thought about how much of a mess my life had become I wanted all of it to end, all of it. I took in a deep breathe and took a step closer this time I could feel my toes over the edge of the ledge, I opened my eyes and looked down at the water below._

"_GABRIELLA, NOOO!!" some one shouted, a familiar voice shouted. I turned around quickly and saw Troy running towards me, I lost my balance and fell and everything went into slow motion,_

"_TROY ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed louder than I ever had before then I felt the cold water on my back. _

_-End Flashback-_

I woke up screaming, panting, gasping for air and breathing in deeply, I felt hot all over and I was sweating I could feel it fall down my face. My mum came rushing in,

"Hunny are you ok?" she looked at me worried and I gave her a fake reassuring smile, after she left I got up went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean up, I changed my clothes and went down to have something to eat. As I walked to the kitchen I passed the cabinet in the hallway and saw a picture I stopped and picked it up, it was a picture of me and Troy together my mum was always fond of him she never knew it was because of him that I was at that bridge that day. I put the picture down and got an electric shock, I laughed slightly and thought 'that boy never did do me any good' I walked to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

Monday morning meant school and I hated school apart from seeing my friends I saw Taylor, Sharpay and Jessica by there lockers and walked over.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Brie" Taylor said

"Hi, how comes you went home early Saturday night?" asked Sharpay

"Yeah you never leave that early, especially with a bottle of Bacardi now that definitely wasn't you!" said Jessica

"I was in a bad mood" I replied

"I knew it boy problems," said Sharpay

"Wait Brie never has boy problems" Jessica said a bit worried. I gave her that look that said I'm fine and you know it she gave up after that, just then Troy and his friends walked by and I realized my headache had come back, he gave me a smile and my head started hurting even more so I put my hand on my head.

"Hey are you ok? You look really hot, I mean I can see the sweat fall down your head, here take this." said Jessica. She gave me a wet wipe and I cleaned my face, this is the second time its happened I see his face or I think about him and I get a headache and I start sweating its not normal something must be happening. The rest of the day was usual lessons and talking except my mind kept drifting off to a topic, which should be the last thing on my mind, Troy.

I put my school bag on the floor and went over to my tekmate to check any messages, I had 5 and they were all from Troy. I read one and it said

_We need to talk you can't keep blowing me off every time I try to make amends of things, I want us to be friends again Gabriella. Please just talk to me!! X. _

Without thinking I replied and regretted it soon after and about 20 minutes later I heard a knock on my balcony doors, I knew I had to stick it out so I took a deep breathe and went over to open them. I gestured for him to come in and sit down,

"Thank you" He said.

"For what?" I looked at him and I think that would be the first time I said a word to him in about six months.

"For talking to me, for allowing me to tell you what I want to say, what's on my mind?"

"Go on then talk I'm listening, tell me what's on your mind"

"You you're on my mind most of the time anyway, I want us to be friends at least that's all I want for me to be able to have a conversation with you not the top of your head because half the time you're looking at the floor." he walked over to me and sat next to me he looked at me. He lifted my chin up so I looked at him in his eyes, his blue ocean clear eyes it was the one thing that made me weak every time I looked at him that's why I always looked at the floor because I was afraid of being weak again. I snapped back out of my daydream to see his face next to mine then I felt his breath on me as he breathed out, I closed my eyes and then he spoke again but this time he whispered in my ear

"Gabriella I never did stop loving you and the reason I never said anything about New Mexico is because I was on holiday not permanently living there, but my mum never got why I liked you so she said I had moved. I would never move away from you at least not with out saying because I could never make you cry or hurt you in that way." I felt a tear roll down my cheek then I felt his soft hand wipe it away, I didn't know why but ever since that dream, that flashback I had become more vulnerable. I opened my eyes and then he leaned in and before I knew it so did I, he kissed me softly and it reminded me of when we used to date then he deepened it and that when I realized what I was doing, I pulled back fast and opened my eyes I stood up,

"Umm you have to go now, I need to… to… you know what just leave" I said struggling to get the words out my mouth. He sighed and got up he walked towards and I just looked away and pointed to the door.

I lied on my bed staring at the ceiling after Troy left my room, thinking about what just happened. I can't believe we kissed after every thing I said and had been through, I'm such a hypocrite, I said I wouldn't talk to him and what do I do I kiss him even worse. Urgh my head is so messed up. After some time of thinking I looked over at my clock which said 23:55pm, I can't believe I've been trying to get to sleep for two hours, ok now I'm going to sleep. I'm still awake and its half past one in the morning, why can't I get to sleep, I'm really tired and all I can think about it Troy, wait a minute did I just say I can't stop thinking about Troy as he made me suicide Troy oh god what's happening to me, one minute I hate his guts the next I keep seeing his gorgeous blue eyes in front of me that make my knees weak. Sometimes I worry about myself, I really do I can't fall for him again he hurt me, he hurt me so much, what he did I could never forgive him but his smile and his hair and his eyes… ok I'm losing it. I need to talk to him I need to clear my head, where's my damn tekmate… ah found it.

_Kev get over here now I don't care what time it is we need to talk pronto!!_

_- Brie._

About 20 minutes' later, god knows what he was doing, he came by I think he was still half asleep as well. He walked in and just stood there waiting for me to say something but I was too busy, he was even cuter when he's just woken up, his annoyed expression made a smile creep across my mouth without me realizing,

"Is that a smile, awww who knew I after all this time you couldn't resist me," he said with a smirk on his was he had walked forward a bit more and I hadn't realized.

"Hey! Don't flatter yourself and I can resist you, even if you still look good after all this time." I said but muttered the last part to myself so he couldn't hear. I was wrong he had heard me and I was about to regret it

"Did I just hear that right, you still think I look good after such a long time, well there's some thing I never thought I'd hear you say," he said smiling a little

"I didn't say that and plus you never let me say what I wanted to say,"

"Go on then tell me"

"Alright calm down, I was going to say that, that kiss we had before kind of made me realize for some unknown reason how sweet you used to be and I know I must have bumped my head but I think we can work this out, I mean still be friends and only friends!"

"Hmm interesting well if that kiss made us friends then is there any chance I could remind you what it was like when we were together," he had a smirk across his face and now I realized he was way to close to my face. This time I thought he was being way too cocky and decided to tease him

"Unfortunately for you there will be not recollection of what used to happen when we dated and fortunately for me I know that you're a guy with weaknesses, so when I mean friends, I mean just friends." I whispered in his ear seductively and then I went into a more serious tone, which kind of said I mean business. He got the message and moved his face out of mine.

"Ok I get the message, friends?" he asked and held out his hand.

"Friends." I said and shook his hand.

I was really nervous and didn't know how they would take it but they were the only people I could tell.

"Hey Guys," I said

"Hey Brie" said Jessica.

"Brie what's up, you look kind of nervous," said Taylor. Was I that obvious, oh well here it goes?

"Ithinki'vefallenforTroyagain" I said it really fast to get it over and done with and held back scared of their reaction. There was a silence for a few seconds then I heard what I was dreading.

"WHAT?!" all three of them screamed in my face.

"I…uh…well… umm," I stuttered. They gaped their mouths and just stood there looking at me as if I was crazy. I think they had gotten over the shock as they pulled me into an empty classroom and started screaming at me.

"Have you freaking lost it Gabriella" Jess whisper shouted at me,

"Ok no need to panic maybe she's just lost her mind, maybe I should call 911," Taylor said, kind of calm and collected and then she flipped out her phone and was about to dial. I snatched it off her and erased the number.

"Guys for god sake let me explain, calm down; you know what maybe I have lost my mind you know why? Because last night the jackass kissed me on the lips maybe that has some thing to do with this delusional malfunction I'm having!" I said rather loudly to them. I was beginning to feel exactly like that, delusional. Nothing was making sense any more and I felt like the past weekend had all been this insane dream.

"You know let's just forget about this, I'm probably still hung over from Saturday night," I laughed slightly and they just nodded their heads in agreement. Thankfully we still had at least five minutes until homeroom so we went to my locker so I could get my books.

"Hey Brie, whatever happens we'll be here for you okay?" Taylor reassured me, she placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face the all three of them. I gave them a lazy smile and rushed to hug them all, I felt such a relief I let out a big sigh just to know that they would help mean the world to me. I hugged them so tight I probably squashed them but I didn't care.

"Did you see her face; it looks like a waxwork mask that didn't come off!" Jess burst out laughing after making her very appropriate comment about Alexa Young, I starting laughing along.

"And what's with the fake designer bag and clothes, she looks like she walked out of a catalogue," Shar said. Alexa young was a plastic Barbie doll who spent her whole life dedicated to either chasing after Troy or making sure her face didn't fall off. My Stomach was seriously hurting now and I had tears coming from my eyes from all the laughing, we sat in homeroom continuing to trash the school doll.

"Ok I just have to add she has the worst taste in guys, even worse than Paris Hilton! And that is bad" Tay, Shar and Jess couldn't take it any more. Jess fell of her chair, Shar was close to passing out and Tay and I were holding onto each other for dear life. Although while trying to breath steady again, we didn't realize Troy and his cronies walk in and stand behind us.

"Who has bad taste in guys?" a voice spoke, I turned around to see Troy standing there with his hands in his pockets his friends Jake and Nick. I had noticed Shar, Tay and Jess squirm in there seats feeling awkward yet I knew in the back of their minds that if anything was about to happen they would stand to their feet in a second.

"None of your business," I heard Jess speak up.

"Ok fine I was just being civil," Troy said, I rolled my eyes and replied.

"Being civil means saying hi and then not talking to me, this is not being civil you should listen more often and try not to ruin my life while you're still alive or while I'm enjoying it." I got up and followed Jess, Tay and Me, who were already standing by the door ready for next lesson.

I am so tired it's unbelievable, I miss my tekmate lol. I was at home lying on my bed; I got up and walked over to my desk, I had one message from mom.

_Hey sweetie, I won't be home tonight some business came up, cya 2moro morning around 12 bi._

_- Mom x._

Yes! Mom ain't home, house all to my self and there's the door bell meaning that was short lived. I ran down the stairs and opened the door; someone barged in and turned around to face me. After shutting the door behind the _rude _person, I turned around.

"You are incredible you know that, one minute your like 'lets be friends' the next you're all 'try not to ruin my life' what the hell, you are seriously bi polar you know that." Troy rambled on, I don't think he took a breath and to be honest I couldn't care less. I fake yawned,

"That was really boring me you know, talk about putting me to sleep, oh wait I remember you almost did didn't you permanently! Urgh piss off Troy I have seriously had enough with you, stop trying because you're not getting anywhere." I shouted at him and then stormed up the stairs towards my bedroom, so much for having the house to myself, no peace and quiet at all. I walked over to my closet and changed into sweat pants and a tank top, I walked out to see my bedroom door open but I couldn't see anyone. Then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and the finger entwined as they lay on my stomach, I could feel the person's breath on the back of my neck through my hair. I muscles stiffened and I felt tense, I was frozen on the spot. My hair was moved out of the way and a pair of lips found themselves on the back of my neck, it slowly laid traveling kisses from behind my ear up my neck and traced my jaw line. This person was teasing me more and more every time their lips came into contact with my skin, my eyes were half closed and then they found my sensitive spot and a low moan had escaped my mouth. This person swiveled around to stand in front of me while their lips never left my neck, my eyes completely closed from the pleasure I felt his hot breath on my mouth and then his lips. He kissed me slowly and gently he drawed it out until he kissed me passionately and I responded. I snaked my arms around his neck pulled his head closer to mine as I kissed him eagerly. I knew who it was in the back of my head but I pushed that thought to the far corner of my mind and focused on what was happening at that moment in time. He slightly bit my lower lip earning a loud moan from me; I allowed him entrance as his tongue slid in between my lips kissing me with all his might. We stood their kissing fiercely until I pulled away slowly and tried to open my eyes to catch a glimpse but he was too quick for me, he put his hand over my eyes and spoke for the first time since our interaction.

"Don't, don't ruin it" he whispered huskily to me, I knew he wanted this and a part of me knew I missed him so much that I wanted it to. But we couldn't, I know we couldn't and I also knew he would never give up and he'll continue to fight in every way possible. I let out a sigh of annoyance and tried to step back but his grip on my waist was too tight, so I just wrapped my arms around his torso and lay my head on his chest just being in the moment. I could hear his heart beat softly through his shirt; he hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"I think it's time you went home; I'll see you in school Troy." And with that his grip loosened and I let go, I turned around as so my back was facing him again and opened my eyes. I heard the door shut behind me and I knew he was gone. I let out a groan of frustration and flopped onto my bed, my face in the pillow.

I lay there staring at the top of my four post bed, thinking how seriously disturbed I am. I need mental help; I should see a therapist or something, oooo I should move to another country that would be even better. Help! What the hell is wrong with me? I have the most bizarre past and the most awkward present, I don't get it someone help me figure this out please. I can't believe I'm still in love with him, I burst into tears right then when I had that certain epiphany. I couldn't deal with it anymore, so I grabbed my tekmate and emergency texted Tay, Shar and Jess they would be here in the click of my fingers.

"I. Can't. Believe. This. Is. Happening. To. Me!" I said in between sobs, Jess rubbed my back while Tay handed me a tissue. I felt like crap.

"Brie he is not worth your tears but I think you should just let it all out." Shar suggested, I nodded to her and then continued sobbing hysterically.

"I don't get it, he's just so, he's just so... Urgh!!" I screamed frustrated, Tay laughed at me slightly.

"Hey come on, I can kind of understand why you fell for him again, I mean he's sort of, only if you like that kind of thing, good looking in a way!" she screwed up her facing thinking hard about what she just said and if it made any sense, it kind of, sort of did.

I could always count on Tay to make me laugh; she would always know how to cheer me up.

"You know what I think you should do, go out with him again" Jess said calmly as if it wasn't a big deal, but it was a big deal.

"WHAT!!" Tay, Shar and I screamed at her face, she winced and pulled back as if we were going to hurt her.

"What in the world gave you that insane idea, are you feeling okay, maybe Brie isn't the one with the problem here," Shar said to Jess, she put her hand on Jess's forehead and checked it. My mouth was still wide open from what she just said.

"First of all I'm not insane, the way I see it is for you to really know what you're feeling you need to get back together with Troy" Jess said.

"That makes sense" I said out of the blue, Tay looked at me as if I had completely lost it, Shar stood up walked out the door and then poked her head through the door looked at us then went back outside. She stayed there and finally came back in; she sat back down beside me on the bed.

"Shar are you ok? That was pretty random" Tay asked, she turned to face us and nodded,

"It's been a really bizarre day or afternoon which ever, I'm just getting to grips with what everyone else is saying." She said slightly dazed. I laughed and gave her a hug; I completely understand how she feels. We sat and talked, laughed, ate, drank a little to just to make ourselves feel better, we then came up with a plan of what I would actually do to get back together with Troy. It wasn't hard considering he still loves me.

"You stole my heart Troy, not once did I give it up or hand it over. I've hated you for so long and all that time you've still loved me, that time at the bridge I never thought I could forgive you ever again. I blamed you every single second of every minute of every day, but that night a month ago when you kissed me, i-I realized I love you too Troy. I've missed you for sooo long and it kills me. You do the most obnoxious things, you make me hate you with a passion for the littlest things you do yet in the back of my head there you are. You came back and fought so hard for me and I admire the lengths you went through to get me feeling what I'm feeling right now. It hurts me so much Troy, I love you yet every night I have the same dream over and over again. Me standing on that bridge and you coming after me and all it results in is me falling and never coming up. Troy I don't like what you're doing to me, it's so complicated and all I have to say Troy is-"

_I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need ya_

_And I hate how I much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so…_

I picked up my phone and checked caller ID,

"Hey Troy,"

"Hey I was wondering if I could come over."

"Yeah sure why not"

"Okay cya later"

I hung up the phone and lay back on my bed, I let out a loud sigh and looked at the note I had just read out loud. It was a note I had written for Troy to "express" my feelings for him, I was way to chicken to admit it in person even though I know he wouldn't rub it in my face because I know he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this.

The night sky was filled with tiny little stars and the full moon was out, I lay in the hammock which was hung in my back garden. I lay there staring up at the stars; I could feel the hammock tilt to the right and someone lie next to me resting their head on my shoulder.

"Hi"

"Hey so why did you come over?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Lee, I heard you." he said and then let out the breath I didn't know he was holding. He turned to face me so our noses where literally touching, I could see straight into his ocean blue eyes. Something was troubling him,

"What did you hear me say?" I asked rather confused. His eyes stayed connected to mine, he adjusted himself and then came closer, if that was even possible. He tilted his head and brought his lips so they just brushed past mine, my eyes fluttered shut for a sec. He pulled back to his original position,

_- __Flashback - Troy's P.O.V_

_I was debating on whether or not to call first so I just thought I'd surprise her, I mean all girls love surprises, right? I walked round to the gate at the side of her house leading to her back garden, I could see brie's light on so I climbed up the tree until I could see through her window. She sat on her bed facing away from her balcony so all I could see was her back; she wore a light blue tracksuit and her hair was in a ponytail. I could heat her faintly talking so I moved closer to the window and just managed to hear what she was saying,_

"_I blamed you every single second of every minute of every day, but that night a month ago when you kissed me, i-I realized I love you too Troy. I've missed you for sooo long and it kills me. You do the most obnoxious things, you make me hate you with a passion for the littlest things you do yet in the back of my head there you are. You came back and fought so hard for me and I admire the lengths you went through to get me feeling what I'm feeling right now. It hurts me so much Troy, I love you yet every night I have the same dream over and over again. Me standing on that bridge and you coming after me and all it results in is me falling and never coming up. Troy I don't like what you're doing to me-" _

_I couldn't take it anymore; all of what she was saying just made me say frozen. I pulled out my phone and called her straight away,_

"_Hey Troy," I heard her voice speak, I was watching her from my place in the tree and could make out that I had stopped her midway in what she was saying._

"_Hey I was wondering if I could come over" I said, a million things running through my mind._

"_Yeah sure why not," she replied. I saw her move and carefully climb down the tree and out the gate,_

"_Okay cya later," I said and hung up. I continued to walk down the street back home, thinking about what brie had said as a cold breeze hit my face I reached my front door, I would see her in ten minutes._

_- End of flashback - End of Troy's P.O.V_

I lay there taking in everything he had just told me, i turned my face to look at him; he was staring up at the stars. I could tell he knew I was looking at him but he focused his gaze on the night sky of black and gold.

"I don't know what to say, I had building up the courage to tell you face-to-face but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand in front of you and admit to defeat." I said desperately trying to give him an explanation.

"Brie, I'm not mad at you and you haven't admitted to defeat, what you mean by that anyway?" he said, he turned over so now he was looking at me.

"I mean all this time, I've been hating you and despising you, acting like I don't care, yet deep inside I still do care and I don't hate you and I didn't want to admit that I never hated you."

"I'm not going to say anything brie, do you know how long I've waited for you to give up this stupid charade and say to me those three words that kept me alive everyday, that's all I ever wanted to hear from you brie." I saw how hard he was trying to convince me and I was convinced. I got up from the hammock and stood up, I adjusted my clothing. I turned to see Troy lifting himself out as well and making his way round to my side.

"So did you mean what you said, you really hate that you love me and that you can't stand what I'm doing." He said, he lifted my chin so I looked him in the eyes he was waiting for an answer.

"I didn't want this to happen Troy, I didn't want to fall in love with you, you want to know why, Troy, its because I'm so damn scared that you'll do what you did before whether or not it was your fault. It hurt so god damn much and I'm not letting it happen again, so you know what I'm doing what I do best. I'm running away from my problems and I'm living in the past. Troy, I'm moving to California!" half way through my speech I had shifted away from him and by the end of it was shouting out everything I had to say. I turned around to face him standing there just staring at me; tears fell from my eyes constantly and fast, wetting my cheeks. Then he broke, broke from his frozen position and his train of thought, he practically lunged at me hugging me and squeezing me as tight as possible and all I did was stand there sobbing hysterically with my arms by my side. I could feel it too, my shoulder began to feel wet and that's when I knew Troy was crying too. He was crying because of me, this was the first time I had seen Troy cry and I didn't do anything. He loosened his grip and looked me straight in the eyes, his tear stained face saying more than words ever could.

"When are you going?" he said.

"Saturday night, my flight leaves at midnight." I said quietly, while taking a sudden interest in my shoes. I could feel his eyes piercing into my head then I didn't feel it anymore, I looked up and saw Troy walking away from me towards my side gate. I watched after him, my heart said go after him and my head said stay rooted to the ground and me being my stubborn self listened to my head.

I sat in the departure lounge at the airport at 23:35 with two big suitcases and one hand luggage. I read my teen vogue magazine for the fifth time that night trying to occupy myself. Friday night had been hard; I hadn't cried so hard in my life, saying that leaving my three best friends was difficult would be an understatement of the century. We promised to keep in touch all the time, 24/7 as Jess had put it; I smiled as I remembered all the good times. The last call for my flight had been announced, I had waited for the last announcement as I was hoping someone would turn up but they didn't so I picked up my bags and made my way to show my boarding pass. I turned around one last time to say goodbye to Albuquerque since I was born I had loved growing up here, I wiped away the single tear that I felt run down my soft cheek and sucked in a sharp breath before turning around to board my plane.

"GABI, GABRIELLA WAIT!" I heard a voice shout after me, I spun around to see Troy running towards me at full speed leaping over luggage and dodging small toddlers as he ran. He came to a halt in front of me and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey… I… Just... Came... To say...bye." he said out of breath, I laughed lightly at him and grabbed his shirt kissing him squarely on the lips while wrapping my arms round the nape of his neck. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, closing any possible gaps between the two of us. I kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could, never leaving his mouth once. We deepened the kiss until I could hear some one behind me clearing there throat rather loudly and realized this time I really had to go. I pulled away hesitantly earning a whine from Troy and I laughed slightly,

"Troy I have to go now, don't say anything just wave and say bye because this will only make it more difficult." I said while placing my index finger over his lips. I pulled myself away from his grip and picked up by hand luggage, I made my way to the furthest corner until I could just about see Troy, then I turned around saw him wave and mouth goodbye and that was the last I saw of him.

I sat in my seat near the window looking out into the sky, leaving Albuquerque was hard but starting what I know will be a good life and a better life will be easier. Kass, Mel, Jess and my mom who will be joining me in two months after her work finishes, leaving them all behind. Troy, he will always be the one who stole my heart and I will always know I hated how much I loved him for those 3 years of my life but I never regret it, any of it.

* * *

ok so what did you think?? please review so i know what you guys thought, it would mean alot, this it my first story!

XOXO Lil Angel...x


End file.
